


Brothers In Arms

by yenni1173



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenni1173/pseuds/yenni1173
Summary: Billy Russo is Frank's brother in arms and owner of the private military organization Anvil.





	Brothers In Arms

Frank waked up in a unfamiliar place. His ribs were bandaged tight, wounds were cleaned up. The last thing he remembered he was crawling to his van and passed out somewhere in front of it.

"Hello, Frank."

Billy Russo looked the same since their last meeting in the airport a year ago when they said goodbye to each other and walked their own path.

"You were bad when my people found you. Just like good old times, huh?"

It was a strange feeling. He felt terrible headache, it was hard to breath and to think, but Frank was happy not to end his life in some kind of ditch. Or on a cot.

"Your people?" Frank tried to seat.

"You're safe here." Billy gave him a cup of coffee. "Black, without sugar."

Long time ago, in another life, they shared water and cigarettes under the hot sunshine. The best snipers in the squad. Best friends. Ray Schoonover called them his sons. Frank killed the boy who aimed at the Billy's back with the machine gun. The gunfire begun. The civilians at the heroine packaging died. Schoonover told to confiscate the drugs and then burning the building with all evidence.

"It's not the best circumstances for a friendly reunion," Frank said. The coffee was good, strong and fragrant, with the sweet bitterness.

"I'm not asking what the hell you forgot in the docks." That was Russo.

"You're goddamn right."

Billy was bullied by another soldiers when they fist met at the training camp. They called him "ginzo", "the beaut" — the last one stick to Billy and he started responding to this nickname soon. His shooting skills were perfect, he got the highest score in the end of the training, just like Frank did. One shot — one kill. Billy learned well everything Schoonover told them about. But there was one big difference between him and Frank: Billy enjoyed killing.

"I wasn't in the town, read about what happened from the newspapers. I'm so sorry, Frank," Billy stroked Castle's shoulder.

Billy wasn't sorry. Frank understood that, he understood it too well, but there was something more besides the broken ribs and headache that couldn't let him to stand up and go away. Someone's spilled blood, their own blood, kept and broken promises they said to each other under the bullet storm.

"Yeah. Me too."

Frank licked his busted lip up and muttered after a long pause.

"Thanks, Billy. For saving my ass."

"You're welcome, Frank. That's what friends need for."


End file.
